Thomas and Friends Minis Ideas
Classics * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Harvey * Whiff * Connor * Caitlin * Timothy * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Vinnie * Carlos * Raul * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Rajiv * Flying Scotsman * Theo * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Nia * Rebecca * Beau * Daisy * Mavis * Iron Arry * Den * Dart * Norman * Philip * Ivan * Frankie * Stafford * Etienne * Marion * Hugo * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Bert (small railway) * Mike * Rex * Henrietta * Toad * Bradford * Hannah Metallic (Special) * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Ashima * Diesel Heroes (Super) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Porter * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas Robo (Robot) * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Scruff * Porter * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Paxton * Rusty Racers (Racing) * Thomas * Edward * James * Stephen * Flying Scotsman * Axel * Philip * Etienne * Skarloey Chillin' (Winter) * Thomas * Percy * Oliver * Diesel * Duncan Dino * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Emily * Bill * Diesel * Paxton * Duncan * Rex Core Moments * Shooting Star Gordon (based on the special, The Great Race) * Shaving Cream Duck (based on the episode, A Close Shave) * Scrap Oliver (based on the episode, Escape) * Blue Bill (based on the episode, Bill or Ben?) * Blue Ben (based on the episode, Bill or Ben?) * Rusty Stephen (based on the special, King of the Railway) * Salty as The Ghost of Christmas Past (from the episode, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) * Paxton as The Ghost of Christmas Present (from the episode, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) Toy Story * Thomas as Woody * Percy as Buzz Lightyear * Gordon as Hamm * James as Mr. Potato Head * Henry as Rex * Edward as Slinky * Emily as Bo Peep * Neville as Wheezy * Molly as Mrs. Potato Head * Rosie as Jessie * Toby as Bullseye * Diesel as Sid Phillips * George as Prospector * Diesel 10 as Emperor Zurg * Spencer as Lotso * Sidney as Big Baby * Connor as Ken * Caitlin as Barbie * Donald/Douglas as Mr. Pricklepants * Scruff as Buttercup * Flora as Trixie * Millie as Dolly * Salty as Chuckles the Clown The Simpsons * Thomas as Homer * Emily as Marge * Percy as Bart * Rosie as Lisa * Lady as Maggie * Toby as Grandpa Abe * Edward as Ned Flanders * Molly as Maude Flanders * Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders * James as Moe * Henry as Barney * Donald as Lenny * Douglas as Carl * Gordon as Principal Skinner * Spencer as Superintendent Chalmers * Oliver as Chief Wiggum * Skarloey as Lou * Rheneas as Eddie * Diesel as Mr. Burns * Duck as Mr. Smithers * George as Snake Jailbird * Whiff as Milhouse * Neville as Apu * Salty as The Sea Captain * Charlie as Krusty the Clown * Bertie as Sideshow Mel * D261 as Fat Tony * Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob * Iron Arry as Nelson * Iron Bert as Jimbo * Splatter as Kearney * Dodge as Dolph * Annie as Patty * Clarabel as Selma Super Mario Bros. * Thomas as Mario * Percy as Luigi * Emily as Princess Peach * Henry as Yoshi * Toby as Toad * Diesel 10 as Bowser * Diesel as Bowser Jr. * Gordon as Donkey Kong * James as Diddy Kong * Rosie as Princess Daisy * Iron Arry as Wario * Iron Bert as Waluigi * Belle as Rosalina * Flora as Toadette * Mavis as Birdo * Edward as Toadsworth * Duncan as Larry Koopa * Splatter as Morton Koopa Jr. * Daisy as Wendy O. Koopa * Bill as Iggy Koopa * Dodge as Roy Koopa * Ben as Lemmy Koopa * Duncan as Ludwig Kooky Von Koopa * Skarloey as Baby Mario * Rheneas as Baby Luigi * Lady as Baby Peach * Millie as Baby Daisy Disney Princesses * Mavis as Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Toby as Prince Florian (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Molly as Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Edward as Prince Charming (from Cinderella) * Emily as Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) * Thomas as Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) * Rosie as Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) * Percy as Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) * Belle as Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) * Rocky/Flynn as the Beast/Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast) * Ashima as Jasmine (from Aladdin) * Rajiv as Aladdin (from Aladdin) * Millie as Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) * Luke as John Smith (from Pocahontas) * Hong Mei as Mulan (from Mulan) * Yong Bao as Captain Li Shang (from Mulan) * Nia as Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) * James as Prince Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) * Lady as Rapunzel (from Tangled) * Henry as Flynn Rider (from Tangled) * Frieda as Merida (from Brave) * Gina as Elsa (from Frozen) * Caitlin as Anna (from Frozen) * Connor as Kristoff (from Frozen) * Rebecca as Moana (from Moana) * Gordon as Maui (from Moana) Disney Villains * Elizabeth as The Evil Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Iron Arry as Honest John Worthington (from Pinocchio) * Iron Bert as Gideon (from Pinocchio) * George as Stromboli (from Pinocchio) * Bulgy as the Coachman (from Pinocchio) * Bulstrode as Monstro (from Pinocchio) * The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Fantasia) * Diesel 10 as Chernabog (from Fantasia) * Splatter as The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) * Dodge as Man (from Bambi) * Henrietta as Lady Tremaine (from Cinderella) * Marion as The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) * Salty as Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) * S.C. Ruffey as The Rat (from Lady and the Tramp) * Daisy as Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) * Frankie as Cruella DeVil (from 101 Dalmatians) * Pip (from The Railway Series) as Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) * D199 (from The Railway Series) as Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) * Etienne as Edgar (from The Aristocats) * Derek as Prince John (from Robin Hood) * Emma (from The Railway Series) as Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) * Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Horned King (from The Black Cauldron) * Dennis as Ratigan (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Axel as Bill Sykes (from Oliver & Company) * Lexi as Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) * Shane as Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) * Spencer as Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) * Diesel as Jafar (from Aladdin) * D261 as Scar (from The Lion King) * Norman as Governor Ratcliffe (from Pocahontas) * Old Stuck-Up (from The Railway Series) as Judge Claude Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * BoCo as Hades (from Hercules) * Vinnie as Shan-Yu (from Mulan) * Smudger as Cecil Clayton (from Tarzan) * Max and Monty as Carnotaurus (from DINOSAUR) * Old Slow Coach as Yzma (from The Emperor's New Groove) * Hector as Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Ivan as Long John Silver (from Treasure Island) * Flying Scotsman as Captain Gantu (from Lilo & Stitch) * Beau as Alameda Slim (from Home on the Range) * Horrid Lorries as Aliens (from Chicken Little) * Carlos as Bowler Hat Guy (from Meet the Robinsons) * Raul as Doctor Calico (from Bolt) * Paxton as Doctor Facilier (from The Princess and the Frog) * Hannah as Mother Gothel (from Tangled) * Sidney as King Candy/Turbo (from Wreck-It Ralph) * Den as Prince Hans (from Frozen) * Dart as Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai (from Big Hero 6) * Tamika as Dawn Bellwether (from Zootopia) * The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as Tamatoa (from Moana) Winnie the Pooh * Thomas as Winnie the Pooh * Percy as Piglet * Henry as Tigger * Gordon as Eeyore * James as Rabbit * Toby as Owl * Emily as Kanga * Peter Sam as Roo * Edward as Christopher Robin * Duck as Gopher Marvel * Thomas as Captain America * James as Iron Man * Gordon as Thor * Henry as The Hulk * Percy as Spider-Man * Duck as Hawkeye * Emily as Black Widow * Toby as Nick Fury * Oliver as Phil Coulson * Edward as Doctor Strange * Rebecca as Captain Marvel * Diesel 10 as Thanos * Diesel as Loki * Skarloey as Star-Lord * Madge as Gamora * Sir Handel as Drax the Destroyer * Peter Sam as Groot * Duncan as Rocket Raccoon * Hector as Iron Monger * Flying Scotsman as Abomination * Bulgy as Red Skull * The Chinese Dragon as Lizard * Etienne as Electro * Spencer as Rhino * Mavis as Nebula * D261 as Ronan the Accuser * George as Ultron * Daisy as Hela * Iron Arry as Corvus Glaive * Iron Bert as Ebony Maw * Vinnie as Cull Obsidian * Elizabeth as Proxima Midnight Looney Tunes * Thomas as Bugs Bunny * Percy as Daffy Duck * Emily as Lola Bunny * Molly as Tina Duck * Henry as Porky Pig * Rebecca as Petunia Pig * Edward as Foghorn Leghorn * Oliver as Barnyard Dawg * Bertie as Tweety Bird * James as Sylvester Pussycat * Gordon as Hector the Bulldog * Toby as Pepè Le Pew * Mavis as Penelope Pussycat * Diesel as Yosemite Sam * Spencer as Elmer Fudd * Diesel 10 as Marvin the Martian * Daisy as Witch Hazel * Donald as Wile E. Coyote * Douglas as Road Runner * Hector as Tasmanian Devil * Bash as Speedy Gonzales * Dash as Slowpoke Rodriguez * Iron Arry as Rocky * Iron Bert as Mugsy * Bill and Ben as Hubie and Bertie Crash Bandicoot * Thomas as Crash Bandicoot * Toby as Aku Aku * Emily as Coco Bandicoot * Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot * Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex * Bill as Doctor N. Gin * Diesel 10 as Uka Uka * Henry as Tiny Tiger * James as Dingodile * Smudger as Doctor Nitrus Brio * Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy * Daisy as Nina Cortex * Percy as Polar * Oliver as Pura * Peter Sam as Baby T * Derek as Nitros Oxide * BoCo as Papu Papu * S.C. Ruffey as Ripper Roo * Hector as Koala Kong * George as Pinstripe Potoroo * Iron Arry as Komodo Joe * Iron Bert as Komodo Moe * Bulgy as Rilla Roo * Harvey as Rusty Walrus * Lady as Tawna Bandicoot * Rosie as Ami Bandicoot * Mavis as Megumi Bandicoot * Annie as Liz Bandicoot * Clarabel as Isabella Bandicoot * Duck as Fake Crash * Ben as Penta Penguin * Edward as Farmer Ernest * Lorry 1 as Rok-Ko * Lorry 2 as Wa-Wa * Lorry 3 as Py-Ro * The Spiteful Brakevan as Lo-Lo * D261 as Emperor Velo XXVII * Oliver as N. Trance * Den as Zem * Dart as Zam * Sir Handel as Krunk * Skarloey as Nash * Rheneas as Norm * Salty as Geary * Murdoch as Bearminator * Billy as Evil Crash * Splatter and Dodge as Victor and Moritz * Elizabeth as Madame Amberly * Trevor as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Molly as Pasadena O'Possum * Donald as Chick * Douglas as Stew * Paxton as Willie Wumpa Cheeks * Belle as Yaya Panda * Sidney as The Viscount